No Angel
by Sorato Sora
Summary: A collection of short stories based on the songs on Dido's CD: No Angel. Only one story up so far.


Here With Me __

Here With Me

*by Sorato Sora*

__

I didn't hear you leave, I wonder how am I still here,  
I don't want to move a thing, it might change my memory

Sora rolled over in bed and tugged up the covers. 'Why is it so cold?' she thought with a slight shiver. The alarm clock next to her bed read 3:27a.m. Rubbing her arms, she realized why she was so cold. 'Where the heck are my clothes?!' Jumping up she moved around her small apartment, gathering up her pajama's and throwing them on. When she sat back down she felt her head spin.

'Oh man. This is crazy. I can barely remember a thing… I went to dinner with Taichi and- ……'

Memories of the night before started running back into her mind. She and Taichi had gone to dinner. Everything was going fine until he said there was something important they had to talk about. She thought for sure he was going to pop "the question" but instead he told her the opposite and left her there in shock.

Wandering the streets in misery, she ended up at the home of one of her best friends. Knocking tentatively she listened to his approaching footsteps. When he pulled the door open she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. He had taken her in, held her close and comforted her. They went out for drinks, then she took him back to her apartment and……

Sora felt her stomach twist in shock. 'Oh god. Yamato and I…' She looked at her bed and ran her eyes over the crumbled sheets and disheveled pillows. He had left while she was sleeping, she realized. 'Was it because he felt guilty? Or embarrassed…. Or ashamed?' Several possibilities ran through her mind while she pondered her own thoughts on the situation, and what she came to made her hate herself. She had loved Taichi, and was certain she still did. But in an instant new feelings popped up, and she wasn't so sure what had happened between her and Yamato was such a mistake.

__

Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide  
I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me

Breeeee~eeep Breeeee~eeep

"Yamato Ishida here."

"Hey Yamato, it's Taichi."

"O-oh, hey."

"What's wrong? You sound odd."

"Oh, it's a, it's nothing. What did you want to talk about."

"Well you see, it's about Sora. I don't know if you heard but, well, we broke up yesterday."

"Heard? No, I haven't heard. How could I have heard?"

"Hey, calm down. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah Taichi, I'm just starting to feel a little sick. We'll talk later, okay? Bye."

He hung the phone up as quickly as he could, feeling too uncomfortable to talk to his best friend any longer. 'He and Sora broke up, it's okay.' He assured himself, trying to get over the feeling that he had betrayed one of his best friends.

Breee~

Already by the phone, Yamato picked it up mid ring. "Hello?"

"Y-Yamato?"

"Yeah, that's me. Who is this?"

"Umm, it's Sora."

"Oh… hi."

"Look, I know this is kinda awkward, but I thought… Do you want to get something to eat or something?"

"Uh… look Sora. I really appreciate the offer but… I just spoke to Taichi and… I just don't think I'd be too comfortable with that. Maybe another time."

"Oh… Oh-kay. Another time then. I guess I'll go. Bye."

Yamato waited to hear the click of the receiver and sighed. On the other end of the line Sora twisted the phones cord around her finger. Taichi had called her that morning to smooth things over. She realized during their conversation that breaking up was best for them. She knew their relationship wouldn't have lasted much longer and ending it then protected their friendship. She also learned that the only reason they had lasted so long was because they had both relied on Yamato, although in different ways. He had been her comfort and support during hard times, and Taichi admitted he had been the reason their "rough times" passed over so quickly. In the end they were comfortable talking to each other despite what they'd been through.

Now she had other problems though. She knew Yamato was avoiding her after what had happened and he probably felt guilty about it. She did too, but she also knew she wouldn't let guilt override her emotions. Knowing that most of the good of her relationship with Taichi had come from Yamato only pushed her further towards him. Held in his arms was where she had always felt safest, and right now that was where she wanted, and had to be.

  
_I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here with me  
I don't want to call my friends, they might wake me from this dream_

The next morning Sora was sitting in a small coffee shop, sipping her favorite latté when he walked in. She motioned for him to join her, and to her delight he agreed. "Morning Yamato." She greeted with a smile. He smiled back with some hesitance. "Uh, I talked to Taichi." He told her. "And I told him what happened." 

Sora's mouth dropped open slightly. "…Are you crazy?!" she almost yelled, standing up and leaning over the table towards him. He gently pushed her back down. "Hey, relax. He was pretty mad, but he got over it."

"Got over it? He's not supposed to just get over it!"

"Well would you rather he hate the both of us forever?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She sank into her seat with a huff. "I dunno…"

Strumming his fingers on the table as they sat in silence, Yamato eyed Sora, then cleared his throat. "Ah… about that dinner… You free tonight?"

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up at him. "Wh-wha?" He smiled and stood up. "I'm not sure what's going on right now, but I'm not gonna sit around doing nothing about it. I'll pick you up around eight. See you." He walked out while she continued to stare at him in shock.

Later that evening he picked her up as promised and took her out to eat. She was uncomfortable during the first portion of the meal, waiting for something to happen, for him to say something about what had happened between them. By the time their main courses had arrived she was fairly certain he wouldn't say anything and she was able to relax. By the time dinner was over she was completely at ease and truly enjoying herself. He walked her home, then left without hesitation in order to avoid any uncomfortable situations.

She changed into her pajamas, then looked out her window to see that he had gone. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she got into bed.

  
_And I can't leave this bed, risk forgetting all that's been  
Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want but I can't hide_

As she was drifting off to sleep she heard the phone ringing down the hall. She got out of bed groggily to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi Sora. It's me Yamato. I just wanted to check in with you and make sure everything was okay. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, but if you called five minutes later you might have." He laughed and smiled against the phone. "Anyway, I had a lot of fun with you tonight, despite the situation. So I figured, let's just put the past in the past and maybe we can go out again some time."

She smiled, though she knew she couldn't see it. "I'd like that."

  
_I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here with me._

*I don't own Digimon, it's characters or the song Here with Me. Digimon is property of Toei animation and 'Here With Me' is property of Dido etc. 


End file.
